LOVE
by Nie.Rien
Summary: Sebuah pertaruhan konyol yang membuat Sakura― gadis bermahkotakan pink itu harus menerima kekalahannya pada Sasuke. Apakah yang akan diperbuat Sasuke untuk menghumu Sakura? Yapp... selanjunya baca disini. RnR minna


**halllooo... bertumu lagi dengan saya. Apa kabar? ^^'**

**Ini adalah Fict kedua saya, semoga kalian berkenan membacanya. Hehehe...**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer- Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T+**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, and General**

**Warningg! : AU, OOT, TYPO, dan segala kerusakan pasti ada disini.**

**Haappyy Reading. Minnaaa... ^^**

**oOOo**

**OooO**

Sinar matahari pagi mulai mengusik ketenangan seorang gadis yang kini masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Meringkuk mencari kehangatan dibalik selimut tebalnya yang sejak semalam hujan telah menghuyur perbukaan bumi. Dingin, itulah yang sedang ia rasakan, bahkan sinar matahari sudah meninggipun gadis ini masih terlelap dengan nyenyaknya. Terobosan silau mentari melalui celah jendela kamarnya pun tak mampu membuatnya terbangun atau membuka semilipun kelopak matanya.

Disana, pasti diluar sana semua orang sudah mengawali aktifitasnya masing-masing. Sedangkan tokoh utama kita ini masih terlelap dibalik selimut tebalnya. Sungguh keterlaluan! Tidak adakah kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan di awal pekan ini. Tunggu! Bukankah ia harus segera ke kampus dan menyerahkan skripsinya kepada dosen yang terkenal killer dari berbagai siswa. Oh God, pastikan gadis ini tidak terlambat nantinya.

Mungkin gadis ini tidak menyadari, jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.45, dan bukankah ia harus berangkat saat pukul 08.30. Haaahh... akankah ia bisa tepat waktu mengingat jarak yang akan dia cukup jauh.

Hingga akhirnya bunyi alarm berdering untuk kesekian kalinya barulah ia membuka matanya perlahan. Daaannn...

"Sialll! kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku," geramnya frustasi mengawali harinya yang sedikit berantakan "jam weker sialan, percuma kau diciptakan." Kali ini gadis itu melimpahkan kekesalannya pada jam weker? Astaga, yang benar saja.

OooO

oOOo

Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik ini benar-benar terlihat gusar, bahkan hasil skripsi yang ia kerjakan berminggu-minggu lamanya harus menunggu nilai hasilnya. "Dasar dosen sialan." umpatnya tertahan.

Gadis berparaskan cantik ini tak ada hentinya mengumpat kesal.

Pertama, tentu karena katerlambatannya atas tidur panjang yang menyebabkan ia terlambat datang ke kampus.

kedua, hasil skripsi yang ia kerjakan berminggu-minggu lamanya harus di tunda nilainya karena tidak jelas kenapa alasanya.

Dan yang ketiga? taulah kenapa, karena hari ini, Sakura, gadis cantik itu di marahi oleh dosen killer karena terlambat mengumpulkan hasil skripsi

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya seseorang yang duduk tepat di hadapanya. Matanya sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik teman kecilnya yang sedari tadi mengumpat frustasi. Terlihat dengan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan karena ulah tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja " kilah sakura menyakinkan.

Hyuuga Hinata, panggil saja seperti itu. Sahabat Sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikan ekspresi kekesalan dari sahabatnya itu.

Hinata, dialah satu satunya sahabat yang Sakura miliki. Gadis cantik yang mempesona.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Hinata?

Dialah gadis yang penuh talenta dari salah satu gadis yang ada di kampus ini.

Parasnya yang cantik sanggup membuat laki-laki langsung bertekuk lutut hanya dengan senyum manisnya.

Tapi sayang, Hinata bukanlah gadis _single_. Dia mempunyai seseorang yang spesial dalam hatinya, hubungan mereka sudah jauh dari sekedar sepasang kekasih, lebih tepatnya tunangan.

Yah...tunangan. Seorang laki-laki yang mengisi hatinya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang melimpah ruah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Seseorang yang sangat tampan dan di gilai dari berbagai fakultas di kampusnya ini. Cantik dan tampan? Serasi bukan? Ya...Begitulah spekulasi yang sering di dengar.

Dan jangan bertanya dengan siapa Sakura berpasangan, karena tentu saja ia masih **belum** mempunyai seorang kekasih. Bukan karena ia tidak cantik atau tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang tidak ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Bukan, bukan karena itu sebabnya. Jika Sakura ingin, dia bisa langsung menunjuk satu laki-laki manapun yang ingin di jadikannya sebagai kekasih. Namun entah mengapa gadis _pink_ itu lebih suka sendiri. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Bahkan sebagian teman-temannya juga menyarankan agar ia cepat mendapatkan pelabuhan hatinya.

Dan tentu saja Sakura akan menjawab seperti biasa "Tidak" dengan tegas ia menolak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan mengerutkan alisnya penasaran.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus" seperti biasa, Sakura menjawabnya dengan santai dan berwajah datar.

Hinata cengo melihat sahabatnya yang benar-benar keras kepala, "terserah kau saja, Sakura" pasrahnya.

siang ini mereka berdua habiskan hanya duduk di kantin, menikmati dua gelas jus strawberry untuk Sakura dan jus anggur untuk Hinata. Kebiasaan yang kerap mereka lakukan jika mata kuliah mereka selesai atau dosen yang mengajar mendadak ijin karena suatu alasan tertentu. Meskipun begitu, kantin yang mereka kunjungi tak pernah sekalipun tampak sepi, meski tidak hanya satu kantin yang tersedia tapi entah kenapa, Sakura dan Hinata selalu datang ke sini setiap harinya.

Karena bagi Hinata sendiri kantin ini mengarah tepat menghadap ke arah lapangan basket. Daaan... kekasih yang notabene-nya adalah tunangannya itu kerap bermain basket di sana. Itulah sebabnya Hinata menyukai kantin ini di bandingkan dengan yang lain. Bukan karena alasan itu saja Hinata menyukai kantin ini, karena tentunya menu yang tersedia di kantin ini sangat menggiurkan.

Sedangkan Sakura? jangan di tanya, karena tentu saja ia mengikuti kemauan sang sahabat.

Terkadang Sakura juga merasa sebal jika kehadirannya tidak di anggap. Diacuhkan lebih tepatnya. Hinata asyik bercengkrama dengan tunangannya sendiri dan mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya. Bukan hanya disitu, Sakura juga sering merasa tersindir denga ucapan tunangan Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya belum mempunyai seseorang yang spesial di hatinya. Jika hati Sakura terbuat dari rakitan bom mungkin saat itu juga akan meledak, daaan... Bhuuum...

Ah~ hampir saja aku luka, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa nama tunangan Hinata, kan?

Uzumaki Naruto, dialah nama tunangan dari Hinata.

Laki-laki penuh karisma, gaya _cool_-nya mampu menarik perhatian gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Terkenal dengan permainan basketnya yang hebat dan dia juga adalah seorang kapten. Laki-laki yang hebat 'kaaan?

Ah... dan satu lagi, Naruto adalah anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal di kalangan pembisnis. Tidak heran jika banyak yang mengidam-ngidamkan dirinya sebagai sosok laki-laki yang kehidupannya terjamin sepenuhnya. Tapi sayangnya, lelaki Uzumaki itu sudah menancapkan pilihan hatinya pada Hyuga Hinata.

.

Sudah beberapa menit kedua gadis itu masih duduk diam menikmati jus yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Bosan, Sakura menghela nafas tertahan. "Haaaah..." desahnya lagi "apa nasih lama?"

Hinata memandang Sakura sekilas "Sebentar lagi, bersabarlah sebentar, Sakura-chan" Nasehat Hinata. Meski ia juga mulai merasa bosan, apalagi harus melihat temannya yang terlihat bosan karena dirinya.

Sakura diam menuruti perkataan Hinata. Meski dalam hati ia menggerutu tak karuan, tapi ia akan bertahan. Kalau bukan karena Naruto yang sudah resmi menjadi tunangan dari sahabatnya itu, mungkin Sakura akan menghajar laki-laki tak tahu diri itu yang sudah membuatnya menunggu sekian lama dengan _Aikido_ yang Sakura pelajari sejak ia masih SMA.

Barulah 15 menit kemudian Naruto terlihat dengan seorang laki-laki, yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan.

.

**Sakura POV**

**.**

"Haaiiii.." Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada kami. Dan disambut senyum manis dari Hinata

"Lama sekali, Naruto-kun" Hinata menggerutu sebal begitu melihat Naruto melambaikan tangannya seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun

Dan...

CUP

Ciuman singkat mendarat dikening Hinata dan hal itu sukses membuat rona merah pada pipi belia Hinata.

Naruto hanya menunjukkan sebuah cengir andalannya dan duduk tepat di sebalah Hinata. Sedangkan makhluk aneh bin ajaib ini duduk disebelahku. Astagaa! dua sejoli ini bahkan terang-terangan mengumbar kemesraan dihadapan kami. Ralat, dihadapan umum. Sweadrop! jelas saja aku dan yang lain refleks setika melihat hal tersebut. Pemandagan yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu mampu membuat seisi kantin bungkam seketika. Bahkan kedua makhluk yang duduk tepat dihadapanku hanya tersenyum maklum.

Yang benar saja?

Sedangkan seseorang yang duduk disampingku hanya diam memasang tampang datar dan cuek setelah melihat adegan tepat dikedua matanya.

Kalian tahu? Selain Naruto, lelaki yang tengah duduk disampingku ini adalah idola para gadis-gadis. Rumor yang sering kudengar, bahwa laki-laki ini sedang sendiri. Lebih tepatnya **jomblo**

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke lepih tepatnya. Nama laki-laki aneh ini. Kuakui jika lelaki yang duduk disampingku ini memang mempunyai paras yang tampan atau bahkan mungkin bisa disebandingkan dengan Dewa. Astagaa! mungkin ini terdengar klise atau apalah, tapi apa yang kukatakan benar adanya. Kulit putih, matanya tajam dengan manik hitam sekelam malam, pintar, dan tentunya kharisma yang dia miliki tak bisa ditolak. Namun sayang, wajahnya yang sempurna harus terkikis dengan gayanya yang kelewat angkuh. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia menggunakan kosa kata dalam berbicara seirit itu? jangan melucu!

Bahkan Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun mengindahkan teriakan wanita-wanita yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke seperti hidup di dunianya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya, terkecuali Naruto tentunya. Yaa... mungkin itu dikarenakan mereka sudah berteman sejak duduk dibangku SMA. Sedangkan aku? Hubungan kami mungkin hanya sebatas tetangga.

Tapi, perbandingan antara Sasuke dan Naruto memang sangat bertolak belakang, jika Naruto hiperaktif dalam segala hal apapun tapi berbanding berbalik pada karakter Sasuke yang terkesan pendiam dan tak terlalu memerdulikan sekitarnya. Dasar manusia kutub!

**Sakura POV END**

.

"Hinata-chan, bisakah kau mendukungku saat pertandingan basket besok?" ucap Naruto antusias

Hinata yang mendengarnya spontan tersenyum begitu mendengar perihal tersebut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto memang jarang ikut bertanding mengingat kelulusan yang sebentar lagi akan dia raih beberapa bulan kedepan. "_Hai. _Aku dan Sakura pasti akan mendukungmu, Naruto-kun"

"Ku harap kau menang, jangan mengecewakan kami yang sudah susah payah mendukungmu"

Naruto tersenyum senang, "pasti, lagi pula Sasuke juga akan ikut dalam pertandingan kali ini" ungkap Naruto "Iya 'kan, Teme." Sasuke mengangguk, mengiyakan pertayaan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Dia? laki-laki ini?" tunjuk Sakura memastikan

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya dalam."Keberatan?"

"Bukan, tapi meragukan..."

Lagi. Tak pernah sedikitpun dua anak manusia ini bisa terlihat akur jika sedang bersama. Selalu saja bertengkar dalam kondisi dan dimanapun jika sedang bertatap muka. Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah melihat kedua sahabatnya ini beradu mulut, mungkin jika dilihat secara kasat mata, pastilah mereka sangat dekat. Karena bisa dikatakan, jika tak ada Sakura, berani jamin jika seorang Sasuke tidak akan menampakkan ekspresi sedemikian rupa.

"...Aku ragu, orang sepertimu bisa _Shoot_ bola ke dalam rings." Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan. "Naruto, apa kau tak salah memilih pemain?" sambung lagi

"Ah, tentu saja Sakura-chan. Teme ini..."

"Mau taruhan denganku, hn?" sergah Sasuke. Naruto yang belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya hanya menggerutu kesal.

Sakura menatap Sasuke horor, sorot matanya semakin tajam begitu melihat seringai bungsu Uchiha ini. "Tch! Kau pikir aku takut" Jawab Sakura menerima tantangan Sasuke langsung.

Memang, selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun ikut dalam ekskul apapun. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak bias, bukankah mata bisa menipu, tapi kemampuan seseorang tidak mungkin bisa disangkal begitu saja kan?

Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya mampu melempar pandangan menatap heran kedua sahabatnya itu yang sama-sama keras kepala.

"Hoe...Hoe! kenapa jadi seperti ini. Sakura-chan, Teme?!" Naruto menengahi pertengaran antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang tak kunjung henti.

Bola mata Hinata memandang jengah kedua orang yang duduk dihadapannya sekarang. _'Dasar mereka ini' _umpatnya dalam hati. Di geleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan begitu melihat aksi pertengkaran mereka yang seperti anak kecil itu. Hinata tahu, sejak dulu mereka memang jarang sekali akur disetiap pertemuan.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto, aku yakin manusia kutup ini tidak akan menang melawanku" dengan penuh rasa percaya diri Sakura berujar penuh semangat. Sedangkan Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, Teme ini..." terputus, lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto harus terputus. Kali ini Hinata yang noteben-nya adalah tunangannya itu menyenggol pelan lengan Naruto.

Naruto melirik Hinata dengan tatapan seolah-olah mengatakan _"Ada apa?" _pada tunangannya itu. Hinata tersenyum renyah, berusaha menahan Naruto agar tak ikut andil dalam perselisihan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Hinata sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan yang Naruto rasakan sekarang, karena Hinata sendiri pun mengalami hal yang sama. Tak ingin melihat pertengkaran sabahatnya. Apalagi bertaruh akan sesuatu hal yang sangat konyol.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata tersenyum hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela nafas berat "Terserah! lakukan sesuka kalian" ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

oOOo

OooO

08.45 pagi.

.

Pagi ini Sakura sudah siap dengan penampilannya. Celana jeans biru dengan kaos putih bergambar acungan jempol kini membungkus lekuk tubuh gadis _pink _ini. Tak lupa juga rambut panjangnya diikat menjulang seperti ekor juda. meskipun sederhana, tapi penampilan Sakura terlihat lebih santai dan _fresh._

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan, dan jika tak salah diingat, sekaranglah pertaruhan konyol itu dimulai. Jika Sasuke bisa melempar bola ke ring sebanyak 3 kali, otomatis kemenangan jatuh pada Sakura Dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Beres.."

"Apanya yang beres, sayang?" tiba-tiba dari arah pintu, ibu Sakura, Haruno Mebuki tengah memperhatikan anak gadisnya yang terlihat tak seperti biasanya.

"Eh..." Sakura tersenyum paksa begitu melihat ibunya tengah berada diambang pintu kamarnya. "Bukan hal yang penting, ibu." jawabnya

"Ibu tak pernah melihat penampilanmu seperti ini? apa ada sesuatu?" selidiknya penuh tanya.

Ini dia, Sakura benar-benar menganal karakter ibunya yang seperti ini. Mebuki memang tipekal orang yang serba ingin tahu dalam segala hal. Entah itu bersifat pribadi atau apapun itu. Mebuki memang selalu tahu apa yang Sakura sembunyikan

"Aku hanya ingin berpenampilan beda dari biasanya, ibu". Sanggah Sakura canggung begitu melihat gelagat ibunya.

"Ada hal khusus?" lagi, sebelum Mebuki mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, Mebuki tak kan berhenti bertanya.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan "Aku hanya akan melihat pertandingan basket dikampus"

"Apa kekasihmu itu juga ikut?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. Kekaasih?

"Maksud ibu?"

"Sasuke, yang ibu maksud itu Sasuke, Sakura?"

"Eh... Sasuke bukan kekasihku, Ibu." protes Sakura kesal

Mebuki tertawa kecil begitu melihat raut wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah "_Hai, hai... _Ibu tahu"

"Sudahlah, Sakura harus cepat berangkat" Ucap Sakura. Dan sebelum itu Sakura mengecup pipi Mebuki sekilas dan berlalu meninggalan Mebuki yang tengah tersenyum tipis dengan tingkah pola anak gadisnya itu.

Mobil Sakura sudah siap dibagasi. Mobil yang diberikan Kiashi saat dia berulang tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Haaahh... Betapa senangnya Sakura saat mendapatkan mobil pertamanya. Dengan mimik seperti anak kecil, Sakura melompat kegirangan dan langsung menghambur memeluk Kiashi suka cita. Namun sayang, mobil kesayangannya itu tak bisa dia pakai saat ini, karena mobilnya itu harus segera diperbaiki. Dan denga berat hati, Sakura harus diantar oleh Yamato, sopirnya.

.

OooO

oOOo

.

Di kampus, Konoha University.

"Sakura-chan..." teriak Hinata penuh semangat. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum simpul menanggapi tingkah Hinata yang lain dari biasanya.

"_Ohayou, _Hinata"

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-chan. Ne, coba lihat ini" seru Hinata dengan senyum dibibirnya Ia terlihat sangat antusias saat memperlihatkan benda yang ia bawa

Sakura menatap Hinata binggung, gadis ini tengah membawa sebuah tongkat dan kain ditangannya. "Apa itu?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Sedangkan Hinata mengerlingkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

..

..

Lapanga basket terasa sangat penuh. Suara sorak dan teriakkan histeris menggema keseluruh penjuru lapangan. Lihat, bahkan gadis-gadis disana begitu sangat antusias. Suporter dari fakultas Ekonomi bergaya dengan sangat indah dan apik. Gerakan-gerakan yang mereka ciptakan sungguh mempesona, apalagi pakaian yang mereka pakai, astagaa.. berani jamin jika kaum adam pasti meneteskan air liurnya begitu melihat ke elokkan tubuh wanita-wanita itu.

Meskipun hanya pertandingan antar Fakultas, tapi pertandinagn tetaplah pertandingan. Menang dan kalahnya sebuah permainan ditentukan dengan strategi dan taktik yang jitu.

Bahkan terik sinar mataharipun tak membiarkan semangat mereka terkalahkan begitu saja.

Lalu pertanyaanya, dimana Sakura dan Hinata saat ini? Sampai saat ini kedua wanita itu tidak kunjung tiba. Sedangkan Naruto, yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mencari keberadaan tunangannya itu. Sebal, sudah pasti!.

Melihat tingkah aneh dari Naruto. membuat Sasuke merasa muak karenanya '_tidak bisakah dia diam' _sunggut Sasuke kesal

tujuh menit, selang tujuh menit lagi pertandingan segera dimulai. Sedangkan Naruto tetap dalam kondisinya yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir dan mengabaikan tatapan horor dari Sasuke.

"Dia dimana sih?" geram Naruto frustasi. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena ulah tangan sendiri. Bukankah dia andalan dari teamnya sekaligus menjabat sebagai _captain _team? setidaknya tunjukkan kepimpinanmu saat ini, heiii... Naruto!.

"Apa kau tak bisa duduk diam, Dobe?" tegur Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi acuh oleh Naruto. "Hinata dan Jidat pasti datang melihat" sambungnya lagi.

Barulah setelah lama sabar menunggu, kedua wanita itu datang dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Hinata segara berlari kecil menghampira Naruto dam memberikan pelukan hangat untuk tunangannya itu.

"Kenapa baru datang" tanya Naruto to the poin. Hinata tersenyum maklum, dia mengerti dengan kekesalan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu. Iya kan Sakura?" jawab Hinata merona, mengingat tulisan dibalik kain tersebut. Bahkan Sakura yersenyum tipis begitu mengingat kembali tulisan apa yang tertera didalamnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto memandang binggung pada dua sosok yang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya, alis mereka mengerut. "Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Mencoba menerka apa yang ada didalam genggaman sang wanita.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan memberikan tongkat besarta kain yang sudah menempel.

Dengan agak ragu Naruto membuka dan membaca isi dari kain tersebut dan alangkah kagetnya Sasuke begitu membacanya. Sedangkan Naruto, astagaaa.. makhluk berambut itu menunjukkn cengiran kudanya.

"_Arigatou, _Hinata-chan" seru Naruto antusias.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mampu melempar pandang kikuk. Disadari atau tidak, ternyata keanehan antara Naruto dan Hinata memang sama. Sakura tersenyum simpul menanggapi perilaku kedua sahabatnya, sedangkan Sasuke mengangkat bahu disusul dengusan tertahan.

...

..

.

TBC

.

**Hahaha.. saya Update Fict kedua saya. ^^ Sebenarnya Fict ini sudah nangkring dalam tablet saya selama beberapa bulan, tapi dengan nama dan latar yang berbeda. Dan sebenarnya Fict ini ada 5 words, tapi karena saya sudah capek ngedit sana-sina, jadi saya putuskan sampai disina saja #dasar malas.**

**Ok, saya harap Fict kedua dari saya ini bisa membuat kalian enjoy ya. ^^)!**

**Hmmm... sekian dulu bicaranya. Kritik dan saran ssangat sya butuhkan untuk saya kedepannya. **

**Ahh~ ada satu yang terlupa, Gomennasai jika ada Typo yang nonngol. Saya heran, meski sudah di chek, tetap saja typo menghantui.**

**RnR, minna n,n)**


End file.
